Karena Ku Sanggup
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Kisah Yuta yang terbiasa sendiri #Taeyong #Yuta #Doyoung #Jaehyun #Taeyu #Jaeyong #Doyu #NCT BXB DLDR


**Karena Ku Sanggup**

 **Desclaimer : Cerita milik saya cast milik SM ent. dan orang tua mereka**

 **Pair: Taeyu x Doyu**

 **Slight: Jaeyong**

 **Rate: M (cari aman)**

 **Genre: Hurt, Romance, peesahabatan**

 **Warning: Non baku, typo(s), bxb, OOC**

Seorang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar mentari mencoba menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela kamar.

Dia melirik jam di meja nakas. Dia mendesah malas ternyata sekarang sudah jam 10.00 pagi. Dia mengucek matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan sinar mentari yang memaksanya untuk bangun.

Lalu dia melirik ke ranjang sampingnya ternyata ranjangnya sudah kosong. Terdengar desahan kasar darinya.

Dia beranjak dari ranjang menuju meja rias dan berdiri didepan cermin. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Mata bengkak, wajah berantakan karena sisa make-up yang memang belum sempat dia bersihkan, dan penampilannya yang sangat kacau. Ia menarik rambutnya frustasi.

Tangan kurusnya memegang pipi tirusnya dan mengusapnya pelan. Panas! Itulah yang dia rasakan. Jika teringat kejadian itu. Dia tidak habis pikir orang yang sangat dia sayangi tega melakukan itu.

Dia menunduk menatap kaki polosnya dilantai. Matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa terasa air matanya menetes dan jatuh kejari kakinya.

Bayangan itu kembali berputar diotaknya. Namun, sebisa mungkin langsung ditepis langsung olehnya. Tangannya mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia mendongak mencoba mencegah air matanya turun lagi.

Setelah dirasa pikirannya tenang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Tanpa susah-susah untuk sekedar mencuci muka atau membersihkan diri.

Kaki kecilnya menuntunnya ke arah ruang tengah Dorm. Disana dia bisa melihat keributan kecil dari para maknae. Dia tersenyum dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yuta Hyung! Sudah bangun?"

"Yasudahlah Mark hyung, memangnya dikira siapa yang jalan kesini?" ucap Haechan mencibir Mark.

"Iya memang dikira siapa yahh...hahah"

Mark mendengus melihat kelakuan maknae satu itu. Lalu dia beralih menatap Yuta.

"Yuta Hyung udah baikan?" tanya Mark polos.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak mungkin membohongi Mark karena bagaimanapun semalam dia menyaksikan semuanya kejadian malam itu. Walau tak dipungkiri semuanya pun tau termasuk Haechan.

Tapi hanya Mark dan Winwin lah yang tau jika ia semalaman menangis sesenggukan dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan didepan adik-adiknya itu.

Yuta tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mark tadi. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke dapur. Karena cacing diperutnya sudah ribut minta di isi asupan.

Namun, baru sampai pintu dapur langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat sosok seseorang yang saat ini sangat ingin dia hindari walau mustahil. Karena memang mereka tinggal satu atap.

Pemuda bersurai pink itu tidak sadar jika ada sepasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Dia tetap setia dengan kegiatannya mengolah sayuran didepannya. Dan dibelakangnya pemuda bertubuh bongsor bersurai brunette sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia sontak menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya sekuat mungkin yang akan keluar kapan saja. Ia benar-benar kaget jika akan disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini.

Mata lebar itu berkedip untuk mentralisirkan air matanya. Dengan sepenuh kekuatan dan keyakinannya ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan itu.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju meja makan dan mengabaikan fakta jika ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Membuka tutup makanan dimeja itu. Namun, yang ia dapatkan meja itu kosong. Ia tersenyum kecut salahnya sendiri bangun siang hari begini mana ada makanan tersisa. Lalu ia meletakkan penutup makanan itu dengan keras. Dua orang yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya pun terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yuta.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, enam pasang mata itu bertemu. Salah lebih tepatnya empat mata menatap sepasang mata yang saat ini mati-matian menahan cairan bening yang kapan saja bisa turun.

Mata itu berkedip. Menampilkan healing smilenya dan menyapanya.

" Hai? Sorry ganggu...a-a-anu, tadi aku nggak sengaja" Ucapnya.

Manik matanya menatap mata tajam itu. Mata itu bertemu disana bisa terlihat jika dua pasang mata itu menyimpan banyak kesedihan.

"A-a-aku mencari makanan tapi nggak ada hehe... kalau gitu a-aku kekeluar dulu yahh..."

"Yuta _Hyung..."_

"Eh, iiiya Jae...?

"Makan bareng kami saja gimana?"

"Eh, nggak usah Jae makasih" ucapnya tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Yuta berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Air matanya sudah menetes kemana-mana. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Hatinya hancur, melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Taeyong kejam! Kejam kamu Tae! Aku benci kamu!"

Ucapnya setelah ia sampai di balkon Dorm. Matanya menatap langit putih diatas sana. Pikirannya kembali saat Taeyong dengan tega menghancurkan kepercayaannya begitu saja.

 **Flashback,**

 _"Tae, aku mau mau ngomong" Ucapnya tangannya menarik tangan kekasihnya ke ketempat yang tidak terlalu ramai._

 _"Apa Yuta?"_

 _Matanya menatap Yuta tajam. Membuat yang ditatap menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Ta-ta-tadi maksud apa di IG itu?"_

 _"Maksudnya? IG mana?" Tanya Taeyong tak mengerti._

 _"Itu IG official maksud kamu apa upload foto kaya gitu? Kamu nggak mikirin gimana perasaan mereka?"_

 _"Mereka siapa aku nggak ngerti maksud kamu apa?"_

 _"Mereka! Mereka yang ngeshiperin kita Tae!"_

 _"Heyy! Kamu berani membentakku!"_

 _"Aku, ak-akku nggak membentakmu! Aku cuma ingin kamu juga adil Tae sama mereka! Jangan pilih kasih gini. Aku tahu kaamu sama Jae sengaja upload foto itu iya kan? Tae, please hargai mereka sedikit saja buat yang udah bertahan demi kita Tae."_

 _"Udah ngomongnya? Jadi cuma gara-gara postanku sama Jaehyun tadi kamu jadi marah seperti ini?"_

 _"Please Tae aku cuma minta kamu hargai mereka! Itu aja! Apa susahnya!"_

 _"Owh, kamu mau aku upload foto bareng kamu! Kamu mau pamer gitu ha? Terus nanti kita dapat teguran gitu? Kamu memang seneng yah kalau aku dapat masalah! Seneng kamu!"_

 _Bentak taeyong tepat diwajah Yuta. Membuatnya berjengit kaget. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan tuduhan Taeyong yang dia lontarkan padanya sama sekali tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya. Dan parahnya lagi tadi Taeyong membentaknya._

 _"Nggak! Nggak gitu! A-a-a-aku, aku cuma mau kamu berlaku adil sama mereka! Aku cuma kasihan sama mereka juga a-a-aku memikirkan image mu!"_

 _"Image? Image apa yang kamu maksud!"_

 _"Kamu nggak tahu atau pura-pura nggak tahu? Kamu kan sekarang jadi..jadi..." Ucap Yuta bingung melanjutkan kata-katanya._

 _"Apa? Mau ngomong apa? Nggak usah berbelit-belit deh! Dasar idiot!"_

 _"Apa kamu bilang apa? Kamu bilang aku idiot ha! Aku cuma memikirkan Image mu Tae apa itu salah? Kamu ngerti nggak kamu itu jadi bottom dan, dan a-a-ku aku nggak suka!"_

 _PLAAKKKK!_

 _"Terserah aku nggak peduli mau aku jadi bottom atau uke sekalipun aku nggak peduli! Karena dengan aku bersama Jaehyun popularitasku menjadi naik dari pada denganmu!"_

 _Semua orang yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing langsung menatap dua pasang insan itu. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada sang pelaku._

 _Sedangkan Yuta dia sangat kaget. Matanya memanas. Ia menatap Taeyong, dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Sedangkan Taeyong ia mematung ditempatnya. Nafasnya memburu. Tangannya masih melayang di udara. Memandang Yuta dengan tatapan bersalah._

 _"Taeyong! Cukup!"_

 _Pemuda itu, Johnny ia menarik pemuda yang sedang memegang pipinya dan menariknya mendekat dengannya. Menangkup wajah pemuda Jepang itu yang basah akan air mata._

 _"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"_

 _Yuta mengangguk pelan. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong. Namun, Taeyong langsung memutus tatapan mereka._

 _Hiks!_

 _"A-a-akku hikss! Aku minta maaf Tae kalau a-aku salah...a-aku nggak bermaksud unt hiks..." Yuta tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _Johnny membawa Yuta kedalam pelukannya menenangkan pemuda cantik yang masih sangat shock itu. Pemuda cantik itu menangis dipelukan pemuda blasteran itu._

 _PLAKKK!_

 _Semua orang disana dikejutkan lagi dengan kedatangan pemuda tampan tapi manis mirip kelinci. Dia menampar keras pemuda bersurai pink itu. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda bermarga Lee itu tepat dimanik hitamnya._

 _"Dasar pengecut! Aku nggak percaya sosok lelaki tampan yang terkenal karena image tsunderenya sekarang berubah menjadi banci eh salah cabe! Bahkan tega menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri!"_

 _"Hyung!Hyung nggak apa-apa?"_

 _Pemuda berbadan bongsor berambut brunette datang dan langsung menghampiri Taeyong._

 _"Diam kau Jae! Ini semua juga salahmu!" Sentak Doyoung._

 _"Coba kalian berdua bisa menghargai Yuta Hyung sedikit saja. Kalian tau dia yang paling tersakiti disini Kalian berdua memang egois!"_

 _"Kamu baru tahu aku egois ha! Aku kaya gini juga demi kepopularitas grup kita! Bangsat!"_

 _"Sial!" umpat Doyoung._

 _"Heyy! Heyy! Apa-apaan kalian! Sudah-sudah nggak malu apa dilihat banyak orang! Sudah bubar!" Sang manager menengahi perdebatan anak asuhnya. Dan merekapun bubar._

 **Flashback off.**

Yuta menangis air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Isakannya terdengar sangat pilu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk buat trio maknae yang diam-diam mengintipnya.

"Kasihan yahh Yuta _Hyung_ , aku bener-bener nggak habis pikir Taeyong _Hyung_ tega berbuat seperti itu"

"Heh, kamu lupa apa sok lupa! Yang kamu lakuin juga sama!

"Hey! Maksudmu apa Chan?"

"Iya yang _Hyung_ lakuin ke Aku dan Jaemin apa sama saja kan! Dasar seme mah gitu!"

"Hust! Apa-apaan kalian malah debat! Brisik tau!"

"Hehe"

Duo maknae itu hanya nyengir. Sedangkan Winwin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lalu berniat menghampiri Hyung kesayanannya namun terhenti saat melihat sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu muda berjalan menghampiri Hyung manisnya itu.

Bibirnya diam-diam tersenyum.

Pemuda bersurai ungu muda itu berjalan ke balkon dimana seorang pemuda manis sedang berdiri memandang awan putih dilangit dengan bahu yang naik turun disertai isakan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut, jujur ia juga ikut sakit melihat pemuda Jepang yang tak lain rivalnya dalam segala hal itu sedih.

"Nih..." Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah tisu dibadapan pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu. Dan pemuda Jepang itu meraihnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Nggak baik tahu ngusap air mata pake tangan... _Hyung_ tahu tangan itu kotor nanti bisa membuat wajah cantik _Hyung_ kotor terus jadi sarang bakteri terus percuma dong selama ini kamu pakai kertas minyaknya hahha"

Yuta hanya mencebik tak berniat mebalas kata-kata rivalnya. Yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi sahabat atau bahkan lebih?

"Sudah lupain saja lagian cowok kaya dia banyak diluaran sana. Lagian aku lihat selama ini _Hyung_ udah terbiasa sendiri udah nyaman dengan kesendirian _Hyung_ kan. Apalagi sejak Hyung dekat sama Winwin anak _Hyung_ itu." Ucapnya diselingi tawa.

Yuta mencebikkan bibirnya lalu memukul bahu pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun itu.

"Awww! Apa-apaan ini...penganiayaan ini namanya! Awww! Aww! Tolong ada penganiayaan disini!" Teriaknya.

Yuta justru semakin kuat memukul Doyoung bahkan sekarang semua bagian tubuh Doyoung sudah habis dipukuli pemuda manis itu. Diselingi senyum yang keluar dari bibir tebal merahnya itu. Yang membuat pemuda didepannya seakan tersesat dengan killing smile Yuta.

Ia meraih kedua tangan ringkih itu Yuta yang bingung langsung mengedipkan matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Doyoung yang melihatnya menelan salivanya paksa. Pemuda didepannya ini sungguh cantik benar-benar sempurna bagaikan bidadari. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki yang sama dengannya memiliki bibir yang sangat sempurna seperti itu. Tebal, sexi, dan berwarna pink. Sekali lagi Doyoung meneguk salivanya.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Mengecup bibir itu lembut hanya mengecup tidak lebih.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia belum bisa meloading apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Doyoung menjauhkan wajahnya terlihat jelas benang saliva diantara dua bibir itu.

Lalu ia mengusap bibir tebal pink merona itu dan tersenyum.

"Jangan sedih lagi yah ada aku disini"

Tangannya meraba pipi tirus yang semalam menjadi sasaran menyakitkan Taeyong. Dan mengecup pipi itu lembut. Lalu beralih ke pipi kirinya, jidat hidung dan kembali ke bibir lagi hanya sebentar saja.

Yuta mendongak menatap pemuda kelinci itu dengan mata-mata berkaca-kaca. Dan memukul dada pemuda itu.

Doyoung hanya tertawa mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi itu. Lalu membawa pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maukah _Hyung_ jadi pacarku? Aku janji aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku janji"

Hiks...

Yuta menangis ia terisak didalam pelukan hangat pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya itu.

"Hey! Kok malah nangis sih? Aku salah ya? Hey,,, tenang baby..."

"Doyoung bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Iya kamu salah!"

Hikss... Yuta tersendat tangisannya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka sama aku ha?"

Doyoung tersenyum bodoh "Sejak lama."

Yuta merapatkan pelukannya pada pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Hatinya mengahangat mendapat pernyataan dari rivalnya ini walau tak dipungkiri dirinya juga kaget.

"Jadi...? _Hyung_ mau?"

Yuta diam. Pikirannya bingung. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan Doyoung hanya ia berpikir ini terlalu cepat.

" _Hyung_...jawab dong..."

Lalu Doyoung dengan jailnya menjauhkan tubuh Yuta yang sekarang wajahnya memerah walau basah akan air mata tapi ia tahu itu air mata bahagia bukan kesedihan seperti semalam.

"Jawab _Hyung._...Aku terima semua keputusanmu Hyung walau pada akhirnya Aku hanya jadi pelampisan buatmu Aku terima."

"Terima! Terima! Terima! Terima!"

"Eh..."

Kedua orang itu sontak menatap pada trio maknae yang ternyata sejak tadi masih setia mengintip disana.

Wajah Yuta makin memerah karena malu. Sedangakn Doyoung merasa bangga bahkan sekarang ia menatap jail ke Yuta. Ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana _Hyung_?"

"Apa ini nggak terlalu cepat Young! Em, maksudku..."

Doyoung langsung memotong ucapan Yuta dengan jarinya di bibir tebal Yuta.

"Apapun akan aku terima itu _Hyung_..."

Yuta menundukan kepalanya malu. Lalu kembali menatap mata kelinci itu mencari kebohongan atau bahkan keraguan dimata itu tapi nihil. Mata itu memancarkan keyakinan penuh dan sangat yakin.

Namun, ia sendiri masih belum bisa melupakan Taeyong yang bahkan belum ada kata putus diantara mereka. Yuta juga tak ingin membuat Taeyong kecewa dengannya.

Biarpun faktanya justru dia lah yang terus tersakiti jika memilih bertahan. Namun, Yuta tetaplah Yuta dengan sifat keras kepalanya ia tetal saja tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Taeyong. Pemuda yang dari awal bergabung sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Yuta menunduk. "Maaf"

Doyoung yang mendengar sedikit kaget namun cepat-cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya.

" _No problem_ _Hyung_ aku tahu"

Yuta semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf Doyoung maaf."

Doyoung kembali membawa pemuda Jepang itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengcup kepalnya.

"Yahhhh"

Terdengar nada kecewa dari trio maknae itu. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari sejak tadi pemuda bersurai pink melihat semua kejadian itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan membiarkan wajahnya basah akan air mata.

End!

A/N :

Hanya ff abal-abal gara-gara foto yang di upload di IG NCT127 udah gitu aja. Makasih buat yang mau mapir dan membaca.

Thank U *kiss*

Please RnR jusseyo *muwahh*


End file.
